


Dude, I'm Flirting With You

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets bullied into coming with his sisters and his friends to a club but then he's left alone at the bar. There's this nice guy who takes pity on him so he stays and talks a bit with Derek. (Spoiler: He's flirting with Derek.) (Spoiler 2: The nice guy is Stiles.)</p><p>-</p><p>From the quotes "I'm flirting with you" and "Are you drunk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, I'm Flirting With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverblue_navy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverblue_navy/gifts), [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



Derek can’t believe he let his sisters talk him into coming with them to the club. He’s too old for this (Laura’s older but whatever…) If it’d only been his sisters he might’ve been able to deny them – he’s got twenty-six years of experience standing up against his sisters – but then his best friends joined in. Erica with her threats of castration, Isaac with his comments of Derek’s age and that Derek would be alone forever. Even _Boyd_ was one their side by silently, judgingly staring at him.

And now he’s been left alone with a glass of beer by the bar.

Isaac is dancing with not only one, but two other persons, both dark-haired, the girl being in between Isaac and the other guy while the guy gives Isaac bedroom eyes over the girl’s shoulder. Laura and Cora are dancing on one of the large speakers, a few guys standing underneath them looking up in an awed fashion. Derek snorts into his beer, those guys don’t stand a chance. Erica and Boyd are nowhere to be seen, probably off having sex somewhere. It’s _scary_ how many times Derek has walked in on the two of them without them even bothering to acknowledge him. They might have an exhibition kink. Derek shudders and drains half of his beer.

A brown-haired guy comes up next to him, motioning for the bartender’s attention and orders a beer. While waiting he sits down on the stool next to Derek and turns to him. He’s got a pale face with moles across his cheeks, pretty, pink lips and a cute, upturned nose. His eyes are brown and huge, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. The guy smiles at him and Derek pretends to suddenly get very interested in his beer, staring at the glass.

“Do you come here often?” the guy asks and Derek looks up at him again. There’s a slight flush to the guy’s cheeks, it’s probably from the heat. Maybe the guy’s been dancing and grinding against people? Derek wouldn’t mind being the one the guy was grinding against.

“It’s the first time,” Derek replies. “You?”

The guy looks like he finds this fact hilarious, which Derek doesn’t really get.

“At least once a month, usually more often. So I thought you might’ve been new here as I haven’t seen you before.”

The guy thumbs on condensation on the glass of beer he has been served. He still doesn’t seem to want to leave. He probably just wants to drink his beer sitting down and then go back dancing. He looks a bit sweaty so he’s probably been dancing a lot.

“There are hundreds of people here,” Derek tells him. “I doubt you would notice me.”

“Oh, trust me, I would,” the guy says and looks Derek up and down.

He probably means it because Derek’s wearing the wrong kind of clothes. He’d felt rather handsome in his new, dark red sweater with thumbholes, but now he feels silly instead. He picks up his glass to take a sip, only to realize it’s empty.

“You want the same?” the guy asks and Derek nods. The guy waves over the bartender and orders another beer for Derek, but when Derek reaches for his wallet the guy puts his warm hand on Derek’s arm with a smile.

“Let me,” he says and Derek’s too stunned about the gorgeousness that is the guy’s hands and forearms. They’re pale just like the rest of him, dotted with a few moles, but they’re muscular and veiny and the fingers are long and thin. Derek wants those hands _all over himself_.

“I’m Stiles,” the guy says and Derek can’t help but snort at the unusual name. “It’s a nickname. If you find out my real name, I’d have to kill you.”

Derek snorts again as the guy’s smile brightens.

“So what’s your name?”

“Derek.”

“Derrrek,” Stiles says, stretching the R with a mischievous glint in his gorgeous eyes. Derek can’t help but roll his eyes. Derek notices then that Stiles’ beer is empty.

“Shouldn’t you head back to your friends or something?” he asks.

Stiles frowns in confusion at him.

“Your beer’s gone,” Derek explains with a nod to the empty glass.

“But I’m talking to you,” Stiles says and then looks down with a look of defeat on his face. “Oh, you want me to stop.”

He hops down from the stool but Derek catches his arm before he can leave.

“I thought you wanted to get out on the dance floor again, maybe flirt or something,” he grits out the last words because he doesn’t want Stiles to flirt with others. Stiles looks confused and Derek turns back to his own beer glass.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Stiles asks and he’s suddenly standing close to Derek’s side, Derek can feel Stiles’ warm breath against his cheek.

“You’ve been drinking beer and taken pity on the guy sitting by himself,” Derek says because it’s obvious and even if it hurts he knows it’s true.

“Are you drunk?” Stiles asks and Derek chances a sideway glare but Stiles is so close and while Derek’s not really drunk, he’s only had three beers, he’s not sober either and he might do something stupid. Like kiss Stiles.

“I’m not drunk,” Derek says.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks and there’s a teasing lilt in his voice and he’s suddenly very, _very_ close to Derek’s back.

“Yeah, why?”

“Dude, I’m flirting with you and you’re too busy brooding to notice,” Stiles says, his voice lower and right next to Derek’s ear, his body a warm, comforting weight against Derek’s back and Derek can’t help lean backwards.

“Oh,” he says.

“So do you want to sit here and brood or do you want me to keep flirting with you? Or do you want to dance?”

“Not dance,” Derek says because he doesn’t dance, ever. “Flirting is fine though.”

“Is it?” Stiles murmurs and god, when did it become so hot in here? Stiles’ fingers are trailing feather-lightly down Derek’s arms and Derek sits completely frozen, afraid that Stiles will stop if he moves. “You seem quite immune to my flirting.”

“Maybe you should try a more direct approach,” Derek dares to suggest.

“Maybe I should,” Stiles says. “Turn around.”

Stiles steps away as Derek does this and then Stiles steps closer again, in between Derek’s legs. Derek’s slightly taller like this, but he thinks they’re practically the same height should he stand up. Stiles cups his cheeks and leans in. He stops, just inches from Derek’s lips and Derek grows tired of waiting so he smashes their lips together, maybe a bit too brutal but Stiles makes a pleased sound and kisses back just as brutally.

Derek has no idea how long they’ve been kissing when they pull away. Stiles’ lips and cheeks are red from kissing and Derek’s stubble and Derek wonders how Stiles would look with his whole body red from his stubble. He really hopes he’ll find out in a near future.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles asks and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Derek nods.

“Your place or mine?” he asks. He’ll send Isaac a text to stay at someone else’s place for the night, if Isaac isn’t going home with the dark-haired couple. Stiles follows his gaze and his smile widens.

“Please, say that we can go to your place, it looks like there’s going to be a threesome at mine.”

“You know them?” Derek asks. Stiles nods.

“It’s Scott, my best friend and roommate, and Allison, his girlfriend. You know the other guy?”

“It’s Isaac, _my_ roommate.”

“Come on then, let’s tell them to go to my and Scott’s place.”

Stiles grabs his hand, entangling their fingers and makes his way through the throng of dancing people.

“Hey, Scotty!” he calls and the guy raises his head from where he was… yep, sucking a hickey onto Isaac’s neck. Derek knows way too much about his friends’ sex life. Isaac grins at Derek and Derek can’t help but grin back. “We’re going to Derek’s place so you can take your party to ours.”

“Awesome!” Scott says and bumps his fist against Stiles’.

“Come on,” Stiles says and Derek follows him like a lost puppy outside. As they walk towards Derek’s apartment and the more Stiles talks, Derek gets more anxious that this is just a one night stand. He doesn’t want it to be.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything,” Stiles says and squeezes his hand. “I can sleep on your couch, if you want to.”

“No, I- Is this a one-time thing?” Derek asks because his as eloquent as ever.

“What do you want it to be?”

“Not a one-time thing,” Derek answers without even a second thought. Stiles smiles rather brightly at him.

“Good, because I’d like to keep you for an unforeseeable future.”

Stiles stops and kisses Derek, presses him up against the wall of some building and Derek thinks he wants to keep Stiles forever. He really hopes he will.


End file.
